Stone Spirit
by Seroci
Summary: Matt will do anything to protect his girlfriend, Sora, his brother, and his unborn child from one of the toughest forces of evil he or any of the Digidestined have ever met........his father.
1. Stone Spirit

A/N: Okay, hello again, I'm back. With a new series too. Ahhhhh, a new fresh start. Anyways, this IS Sorato, since I decided to give it a try. I'm usually a Mimato writer but Melissa wrote such an inspiring Sorato I couldn't help it. So thank you Melissa!!!!!! Oh, and the style of writing I use, going from one POV to the other and then to omniscient and then to the song. This is not really a songfic but a cross between.......NEVERMIND!! Just read it!!!  
  
I know none of my other R rating stories have been a ture R rating, but I think I've got the hang of it now. This one involves a lot of abuse, but not from Matt to Sora or Sora to Matt!!!!! I just wanted to get that clear. It's from Richard Ishida (I think that's his name!!!!) to his son Matt and.........HEY!!!! Don't think I'm going to give away the whole story in the Author's Note!!!! You have to read it!!!!!!!LOL. So please review this story and tell me what you think of my R writing and how well done the Sorato is, kay?TTFN!!! And LOVE, PEACE, and DIGIMON FOREVER!!!!!!!  
  
  
STONE SPIRIT/ Part One  
by Ishida  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanted to tell him the day I found out. But that wasn't possible. He shoved me out of the apartment when his dad came home. I didn't have time to tell him.   
  
He didn't want his dad to see I was there, I guess. He told me to meet him at the park the next day.  
  
As soon as I exited the apartment through his bedroom window, I heard yells, accusations,   
and threats. I stayed a moment or two, listening to the ruckus carrying on inside. I wanted to help, but I couldn't.   
  
The thing that made me leave was a sudden cry of pain from the one I loved, including a sob, which was barely ever heard out of that boy. It was horror that made me run.  
  
I ran and ran until I reached my home. I flew myself upon my bed and sobbed. I hoped he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. Not without knowing what I had to tell him.   
  
If I never told him, if he never found out, my life would be over.  
  
MATT'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was ashamed to meet her at the park the next day, like I'd told her. I kept my growing blonde hair in front of my face and wore a dark brown jacket, the collar pulled up around my neck.   
  
She sat on a bench near the man made lake. Two swans were sitting on the placid surface together, two statues. A kid threw a rock in the lake, causing the swans to spread their wings and fly.  
  
I turned away from the lake and looked back at her. She looked over at me and smiled a sad smile that made my heart tear.   
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat quietly next to Sora, his head down. No one spoke for what seemed like hours but was in reality minutes.   
  
" What did your dad do to you?" Sora asked softly.   
  
" Nothing," Matt mumbled.   
  
" I heard you guys last night. After I got out, I heard your father, then I heard you. Matt what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing," Matt repeated.   
  
Sora placed a hand on his shoulder. He winced and jerked away. As he did, his hair swung away from his face, revealing his swollen eye and his cheek covered in dry blood.  
  
Sora gasped. " Matt......."  
  
Matt looked away for her. " What?"  
  
She grabbed his chin in her slender hand and brought his face around so she was looking right at him.   
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I looked into those eyes, those amzingly azure eyes of his, I saw pain. The barrier he had created around himself was being broken, being battered and torn. Just like his heart.   
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora lightly brushed the hair from Matt's face. He didn't protest or even move. Only when she tenderly ran her finger over his brow did he wince. He felt her cold hand on his warm cheek and he closed his eyes.  
  
MATT POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hadn't planned on her seeing what she was seeing just now. I had wanted to hide it but something in her eyes, the way she held my face, forced me to let her see.   
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh Matt," Sora murmered. " He.....he did this to you?"  
  
Matt nodded slowly and a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye, tracing the outline of his cheekbone and hitting Sora's hand. She delicately wiped it away.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't tell you-" he started.   
  
" No. I'm sorry for not realizing."  
  
SONG FROM SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's a glacier of ice surrounding you  
  
And here I am wishing there's something I could do  
  
In another world maybe I could help  
  
But in this world, love's the first step  
  
  
I have come shivering and cold, looking to you  
  
I just haven't seen the hurt in those blue  
  
Blue eyes that you hold  
  
The ones that move away all pain and all cold  
  
  
SONG FROM MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't know what to do  
  
I've hidden this, I haven't been true  
  
I've wanted to tell you, to show how I feel  
  
But something is keeping me from turning that wheel  
  
  
When you touch me so tender and warm  
  
I know I can count on you to get me through this storm  
  
I probably will never be nice and tame  
  
And for that, I am forever ashamed  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Matt, there's no reason-" Sora began.  
  
Matt shook his head. " I haven't been honest, I haven't been the boyfriend I should have been. I-I haven't been the boyfriend or friend or......or brother I should have been."  
  
" Matt..."  
  
" I don't deserve you or the or the others and I definetly don't deserve TK. If there's one thing I do deserve, it's this."  
  
" Shut the hell up, Matt! You don't deserve a bit of what your father's giving you!" Sora suddenly raged. " You don't deserve a father like him! You deserve me, you deserve the others, and of course you deserve TK!"  
  
Matt was silent for a moment. Then he removed Sora's hand and placed it on her knee before getting up to leave.   
  
" Matt?" Sora asked. She reached up to grab his arm but he jerked away.   
  
" Thanks for trying to help, Sora," he said and looked down at her. " I will always love you, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Sora nodded. " Yeah, I guess I do." She bowed her head. " And I love you."  
  
Matt looked away from her, down the path.   
  
" Matt?" Sora stood and grabbed his arms gently with her hands, her chin resting on his shoulder. " I-I still have something important to tell you."  
  
" What?" he asked.   
  
SORA'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had to tell him then. Had to. Before he left me, before we were split up forever. I had to tell him the secret I was hiding. It would be either a blow to him or a light which he could smile at.   
  
I hoped it would be light.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Matt, you're........"  
  
" What?" He turned to face her.   
  
" You're going to be.....a father."  
  
  
  
  



	2. Stone Spirit: Part Two

A/N: I got a few questions in the last set of reviews about the first part. I'll answer those right here.  
  
Okay, the ages. Joe is twenty. Matt and Sora and Tai are nineteen. Izzy and Mimi are eighteen. TK and Kari are seventeen. ( The reason I included the other Digidestined is because they appear throughout the story! )   
  
And the song. It was original. I don't know what made me write it but it came out. I'm glad you guys liked it.   
  
And what are they going to do????? READ!!!!!  
  
NOW I'm going to break down into tears because someone liked my fic. THANKY SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!! THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU WHO ENJOY READING MY FICS!!!!!!! *sniffle* Okay, I'm done.   
  
LOVE, PEACE, and DIGIMON FOREVER!!!!!!  
  
  
STONE SPIRIT/Part Two  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A father? Me? I couldn't believe it. Sora, my Sora, was pregnant with my baby! This was the best thing that had ever happened to me! Me, a father. Golly, it didn't fit in my brain just yet!  
  
I felt tears spring to my eyes and I wrapped Sora in a tight hug. I held her and cried and held her and cried. But I cried tears of joy. Tears born out of pure, unbelievable joy.   
  
Something I hadn't felt for a long, long time.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora leaned into Matt as he brought his arms around her. " You....you aren't mad, are you?" she asked.   
  
Matt chuckled softly. " Of course not. Why would I be mad?"  
  
" I don't know. It's just that we're......so young and not ready for it......" Sora's voice trailed off.   
  
" Do you have to be ready to love a child?"  
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I heart those words leave his mouth, I smiled. He was ready, at least. He was ready to do everything he could to make the baby happy.   
  
And I was willing.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora pulled away from Matt, tears staining her face. Tears stained Matt's face as well, and the blood left over from last night began to run with the tears, leaving a path of skin behind.   
  
They stood staring at each other, smiling, and crying. A baby didn't seem imaginable to them.   
  
" TK's gonna be an uncle," Matt said.   
  
Sora laughed. " I can just see the look on his face when he finds out," she whispered.   
  
" Uncy TK? Uncy TK? Where are you?" Matt said in a high pitched voice.   
  
" All the Digidestined. They'll all be aunts and uncles," Sora said.   
  
Matt made a face. " Tai? An uncle? Gee, it's hard to imagine," he joked.  
  
Sora just laughed.  
  
Matt's face suddenly lit up. " Oh God, Mimi!"  
  
" What about Mimi?" Sora asked.  
  
" She'll pamper the babe until it's sick!"  
  
" And what about Izzy?" Sora asked.   
  
" I can just see him giving the baby a small computer for its first birthday," Matt answered.   
  
" The babe'll also have its own personal doctor," Sora laughed.  
  
" Oh yeah. Good ol' Joe. Dr. Kido," Matt said.  
  
" And what about Kari?"  
  
Matt cocked his head. " A nigh-light nanny?"  
  
There was silence, then they both burst out laughing.   
  
" We've got to tell them the news," Sora said, wiping tears from her eyes.   
  
" A party. Dedicated to the unborn Digidestined," Matt said.   
  
The laughing stopped. Sora looked up into Matt's azure eyes.  
  
" The unborn Digidestined," she whispered.  
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The unborn Digidestined. It was perfect. I was pregnant with the new Digidestined, one with both Love and Friendship stored in its heart. One with the power of two, and one of the most important Digidestined in my heart.  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night was spent at a pizza parlor, writing invitations and greetings for the Digidestined, as long as making a list of names.   
  
" Riff," Matt said suddenly. The pen stopped moving along the paper.   
  
Sora looked up from her list of names." What?" she asked.  
  
" Riff," Matt repeated. " For a boy."  
  
Sora smiled and wrote it down. " Riff. I like it."  
  
Matt cleared his throat and held up the piece of paper he had been writing on. " How's this for an invitation?"  
  
" I'm all ears." Sora set her pen down.  
  
" Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida are proud to announce the unborn Digidestined. 7:00, Sora's place."  
  
Sora smile grew. " Perfect."  
  
  
SONG FROM MATT'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The unborn Digidestined  
  
Love  
  
Added to Friendship  
  
The strength, the power  
  
Of two  
  
  
The unborn Digidestined  
  
My son  
  
My family  
  
The unborn Digidestined  
  
My son  
  
My family  
  
  
Love and Friendship  
  
Forever stand within his heart  
  
Love and Friendship  
  
For him will never part  
  
Together we'll stay  
  
And chase nightmares away  
  
From the unborn Digidestined  
  
From the love of a family  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked Sora home. We shared a tender moment before we parted. Then she closed the door behind her, leaving me full of joy and completely overwhelmed with it all.  
  
I dropped to my knees and looked to the sky. I smiled, tears tracing the outline of my face.  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five words escaped from Ishida's mouth.  
  
" I'm gonna be a father!!"  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I watched him through my window upstairs. He was happy, full of delight. I had never, ever seen him so happy. He was crying, he was laughing, he was dancing in the sheer joy of it all.   
  
But as soon as he climbed into his car and drove off, the Matt I'd seen at the park came back, and my smile quickly faded.   
  
His blood. His pain. His tears. The tears he had let no one see.   
  
He had flinched when I touched him. He had grimaced in pain, pain his father was causing him. His fucking father.   
  
The one he thought he deserved.  
  
The one he didn't deserve.  
  
SONG FROM SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even if the ice is melting now  
  
The snow will soon fall   
  
Again  
  
Even if the wind is dying down  
  
Tomorrow I'll see you with a frown  
  
And you'll be the barriered boy I knew before  
  
The one you'll be forever more  
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I closed the shades and the room went dark. I fell onto my bed, the soft pit pat of rain tapping the window pane reaching my ears. I hugged a pillow close.  
  
I was crying.  
  
For him.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm sorry, Matt."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This one isn't all that great, I'll admit it. I do like Sora's song, though. Just like in the last fic, these songs are original and owned by me.   
  
What do you think of the name Riff? I like it, for a boy, that is. And I also like the term "unborn Digidestined". I'm real proud of that one. *bows*  
  
So, please review this. I like reviews (hint, hint!)! Part Three will come slower than this part did, since it's no longer the weekend. LOVE, PEACE, and DIGIMON FOREVER!!!!!!!  
  
  



	3. Stone Spirit: Part Three

A/N: This came up quicker than I thought. Thank you, thank you. Sorry if you don't like the way I'm portraying Matt's dad but in order for his character to fit the story, he needed to be that way. I hope you understand.   
  
In the last part, the TK's and Kari's ages were wrong. They're sixteen. Okay?  
  
This part is a little darker and involves a little more pain, AND it involves the other Digidestined!!!! Mostly TK but the others are there. And people asked to make this more realistic, so here's reality. And I also had a request for Matt's dad's cruel side. In her exact words, ".......but I wanna hear more detail of Matt's big, bad daddy...Ooh, squeaks and hides behind chair...." So CaraJade, this is for you.   
  
  
  
STONE SPIRIT/Part Three  
  
  
TK'S POV  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly 5:00 p.m. when I got the suprise call from my big brother. I was shocked. And then I was suprised. Then excitement overwhelmed me, then shock, and then I spoke again.   
  
Matt's voice was wavy with excitement and he could hardly keep it all in. He shouted it into my ear, and then I told him to calm down and take a deep breath and tell me slowly. He did, but I could still barely understand him.   
  
He got the message across, though. Matt was going to be a daddy, and I was going to be an uncle!!  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" TK? TK? TK, are you all right?" Nancy knocked quietly on her youngest son's room. Loud yells, whoops, and hollers were coming from the sixteen year old's room.   
  
She knocked again. " TK?"  
  
The door swung open suddenly and TK stepped out, all smiles. " Mom! You're never going to believe this!" he shouted.   
  
" TK, I'm standing right here. You don't need to shout," Nancy replied.   
  
TK ignored her. " I'm gonna be an uncle!" he cried out.   
  
Nancy's jaw dropped and she staggered back. " How?" she asked.   
  
TK's smile grew. " Sora's pregnant with Matt's baby!"  
  
Nancy covered her mouth, tears running down her face silently. " Matt? Sora? They're....they're having a family?"   
  
TK nodded and hugged were swiftly. " You're going to be a grandma, Mom."  
  
" A grandma......" Nancy kissed the top of TK's head. " Me."  
  
" And Dad'll be a grandpa," TK continued. He stopped suddenly, as soon as he mentioned his father. He pulled away from Nancy.   
  
" Your dad will never, ever be worth a grandpa," Nancy whispered. " Never. Especially to Matt's and Sora's baby."  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I called TK, he at first was astonished, then he got excited and was yelling before he hung up. I didn't know if he told Mom or not, but I figured if he did, I'd either be toast or I'd be cried on.   
  
I didn't care either way.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt picked up the phone once more and dialed Tai's number. He waited three rings before someone answered.   
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Tai?" Matt asked eagerly.  
  
" No, this is Kari. Tai's at soccer. What's up, Matt?" the person on the other end of the line said.  
  
" How'd you know it was me?" Matt demanded.   
  
" Anyone can tell if it's you on the line. So, what up? Any particular reason you wanted to talk to Tai?"  
  
" Well......yeah....um, Kari? Do you think you could pass the message on?"  
  
" Sure. Shoot." Kari twisted her finger in the telephone cord. " Sora dump you or what?"  
  
Matt smiled. No where near. " Nope."  
  
" Mimi kissed you?" Kari guessed.  
  
" Kari, quit the guessing and let me talk."  
  
" Fine." She took her finger out of the cord and picked up the phone cradle. She carried it with her into the kitchen and grabbed a Coke from the freezer. She took a sip.  
  
" Sora and me.....we're having a family," Matt said in a rush.   
  
Kari spit the Coke out of her mouth. It splashed on the counter in front of her. " What?"   
  
" We're having a baby. Sora's pregnant."  
  
Kari shook her head. " No way, no how," she said. " You guys are even married!"  
  
Matt was silent.   
  
" Matt?"  
  
" Just pass the news on to Tai, okay?" he answered.   
  
" Matt, I didn't mean it that way-" Kari began.  
  
" Pass it on to Tai."  
  
And he hung up.  
  
  
KARI'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after I had said it that I realized it was wrong. I knew how much Matt and Sora loved each other, and for how long they've loved each other. And I didn't mean to make Matt upset.   
  
I was happy for them, really I was. It was just that the news didn't fit in my brain just yet. Matt and Sora. Parents.   
  
Matt's past hadn't been all that great. He sounded happy now, yeah, but later, when the baby keeps getting on his nerves and he can't sleep, he'll do to it what his father did to him. He'll become Richard Ishida.   
  
No way. Not Matt.  
  
The last thing I wanted to see was Yamato Ishida beat his own son or daughter.  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt called Mimi next. She was excited, screaming, and getting all Mimi-like. Matt had to yell into the receiver and repeat things over and over for her to actually hear it.  
  
" A baby?! You're going to be a father?! Sora's gonna be a mother?! I can't believe it!! Me? And aunt?! No way! Matt, you're flattering me!" she was screaming.   
  
" Yeah, yeah," Matt said, not quite as excited anymore. Kari's statement had not only hurt, but it was true.   
  
" Matt?"  
  
" I gotta go, Mimi."  
  
" Matt, what's wrong?"  
  
He hung up.  
  
  
MIMI'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know why he hung up on me like that. Was it something I said? I hoped not. But I was just too excited!! Sora, my best friend, was going to be a mother! Matt, a good friend, was going to be a father! Why shouldn't I be happy?  
  
Probably for the same reason Matt wasn't.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took five rings for someone to answer at Joe's house.   
  
" Is Joe there?" Matt asked before the person could say anything.   
  
" Uh, yeah. Hold on," came a female's voice. Joe's mom. " Joe!" she called. " Phone!"  
  
" Who is it?" the doctor called back. He was visiting his parents for the week.   
  
" I don't know! Answer it and find out!" Mrs. Kido responded.  
  
" Hello?" It was Joe's voice.   
  
" Joe?" Matt asked.   
  
" Hey Matt," Joe answered cheerfully. " How are things going?"  
  
" I'm.....Sora......we're having a family," Matt said.  
  
The front door of Matt's apartment slammed.   
  
" Oh shit, Joe, I gotta go," Matt whispered quickly into the phone.   
  
" Why?" Joe asked.   
  
" I just.....I gotta go."  
  
" Who?" Joe repeated.   
  
" My dad's home," Matt hissed.   
  
They both heard a click on the line.   
  
Joe ignored it. " Good luck with Sora and the baby," he said.   
  
" Thanks," Matt whispered back. " Bye, Joe."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Matt hung up quickly, but someone else in the house did not. Instead, he stormed into the kitchen where Matt was pretending to do his homework.   
  
Within minutes, Matt felt cold, big, rough hands wrap around his neck and tighten, nearly cutting off his air supply. The nineteen year old choked and with his hands tried to pry the large fingers from his neck.   
  
In response, he was thrown off his chair. He hit the floor, head first. He gasped at the air, only to feel a hard heel come down on his stomach. He felt his eyes water but he didn't let the tears spill. He never would, not in front of him.   
  
His father's voice was cruel, cold, and bruetal. " What baby?"  
  
  
A/N: Sucky, sucky, I know. Don't kill me because it sucks; I've already killed myself and it's amazing I lived through it.   
  
Okay, the didn't make any sense whatsoever.   
  
I've got a vote for you readers! In your reviews, state which name you like best out of the names I give you.  
  
A. Riff Ishida  
B. Matto Ishida  
C. Ataru Ishida  
D. Naosuke Ishida  
  
B, C, and D are all real male Japanese names. I made up A for a different story and liked it a lot. But I like the other names as well, so that's why I need your help!! Vote, PLEASE!!!!!!!! LOVE, PEACE, and DIGIMON FOREVER!!!!!!  
  



	4. Stone Spirit: Part Four

A/N: I kinda left you hanging at the end of Part Three, huh? Well, here's Part Four. I don't have a whole lot to say except WATCH OUT!!!! Richard's on the warpath!!!!   
  
I'm going to quote one reviewer who reviewed my last fic: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *yells at her screen* NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM, YOU MONSTER!! DON'T YOU SEE HE'S GONNA BE A FATHER REAL SOON??!! YOU FAMILY DESTROYER!!!!  
*wipes her tears away* Geez, Matt, you're nineteen, defend yourself!! Who cares is he's big and strong, just knock him unconscious and call the police! Man!......" That was cali-chan. The reason I quoted her was I took her words into consideration and I thought, " Yes, Matt is a nineteen year old and he can't be pushed around my his dad so easily." So Cali-Chan, this is for you; Matt fights back.  
  
And Scott9D said, " Richard, here boy! Time for your beating!" I also took his words and worked the theme of them into the fic.   
  
DEDICATIONS: Cali-Chan and Scott9D  
  
The baby hasn't been born yet, don't worry. I'll wait for more votes before that happens!^_^  
  
  
STONE SPIRIT/Part Four  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What baby?" Richard Ishida demanded of his son.   
  
Matt couldn't breathe. He couldn't answer.   
  
" Answer me! What baby?" His father leaned close  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I glared him straight in the eye, my own blue eyes ice, his brown eyes flames. But my ice wasn't going to melt. Oh no, it was going to freeze around him and make him pay.   
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt drew his fist back and let it hit Richard's face.....hard. Richard stumbled back and Matt stood, gasping at what air he could get.   
  
While his son was leaning on his knees, Richard swung his foot, which Matt caught at the last second and threw up in the air, causing Richard to fall on his back. Then with his heel, Matt stepped into Richard's stomach, just like he had done.   
  
" My baby," the younger Ishida panted.   
  
Richard glared back at him and slowly reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pocket knife and opened it, showing a sharp, glistening blade. He looked at it, then at Matt, and smiled.   
  
" No son of mine is going to make me a grandfather," he hissed and threw the knife, catching Matt's left shoulder. It stuck in Matt's flesh and the nineteen year old stumbled back, grasping at the knife's edge. He made an attempt to pull it out. As he did, though, Richard's fist hit his working hand, forcing the blade to snap.   
  
  
MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The snap of the blade froze me. I was in deep shit, I knew that. I held the broken knife in front of my face and stared at it, dripping with blood.   
  
My blood.  
  
The other half of the knife was stuck in my shoulder.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt slowly brought his hand up to his shoulder and held it there tightly, hoping to stop the beating. He threw hatred at Richard, who stood smirking, proud that he had injured the father-to-be.   
  
Matt suddenly raged and tackled his father, shoving him to the ground, then rolling off and standing up, putting his foot on the older Ishida's face before the man had a chance to rise.   
  
" You aren't worth a grandfather to me, much less a father," he said.   
  
And for the first time, he saw fear spread across Richard's face.   
  
" Matt......you're....you're not going to....." he stammered.   
  
Matt glared at his father, then at the stub of a knife in his hand, then back at his father. The terrified look the man was giving him reminded him of how he must have looked when his father took to beating him.   
  
He slowly brought out another knife. His own pockete knife. He flipped the blade out.   
  
Richard began to shake. He trembled beneath Matt's foot.  
  
Matt raised his arm, ready to throw the knife into his father's chest.   
  
Tears slipped out of Richard's eyes.   
  
  
MATT'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had never, ever seen my father cry. It hurt me, tore me up, made me rethink what I was planning to do.   
I slowly lowered the knife and threw it aside.   
  
I couldn't kill someone who looked so much like me when I took a beating.  
  
Even if it was Richard Ishida  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Thank you, Matt," Richard whispered, breathing again.  
  
" I said I wouldn't kill you; that doesn't mean I don't hate you," Matt hissed and stepped hard on his father's face. " See if you can find me when you come to."  
  
Richard's eyes widened as Matt raised his foot and brought it down, hard, on the man's face. The older Ishida was out cold in an instant.   
  
  
MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I glared at the limp body that lay at my feet. I kicked it twice, then I yelled in anger and agony and kicked it twice more.   
  
A sudden need to leave nagged at me. I ran to the door, grabbed my old brown coat, and ran out the door.   
  
I ran down the stairs of our apartment building, shoving past a young couple just moving in. The young man ran into the wall when I passed. I didn't stop to say sorry.   
  
I exited the building and kept running. I ran and ran. One foot in front of the other. Repeat. Again and again.   
  
I could feel my lungs begging to stop. I could feel the throbbing of my shoulder. But I couldn't stop. Not yet.   
  
I would run until I died.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai booted the soccer ball up to his teammate in hope that he would take the free shot and score. He didn't.   
  
Instead, he shot too late. And the ball went out of bounds and kept rolling.   
  
" I got it!" Tai yelled, and ran out to grab the checkered soccer ball. He had bent down to pick up the ball when a blonde teen ran by, nearly knocking Tai off his feet.   
  
Tai straighted to yell at the kid, then instantly recognized the retreating figure as Matt. He dropped the ball and ran after him, leaving his shouting teammates behind.  
  
Matt was fast.   
  
Tai was faster. In no time he had caught up to the blonde and grabbed his shoulders. He spun the teen around so he was facing him.   
  
" Matt!" the brown haired boy exclaimed. " What are you doing?"  
  
Matt glared at Tai with the same hatred he had glared at his father with. His eyes frightened Tai.   
  
" Matt?" Tai asked again.   
  
Matt swallowed hard and looked away, glaring at everything he saw. His chest was heaving, the blood gushing, the pain immense.   
  
He looked back to Tai. " What?"  
  
" What happened, man?" Tai asked, pointing to Matt's bloody shoulder.   
  
Matt didn't answer. He only swallowed again and looked down.   
  
" He did it, didn't he?" Tai whispered.   
  
Matt nodded slowly.  
  
  
" Why?"   
  
" I-I don't......." Matt looked up at Tai, his blue eyes no longer holding hatred but pain and a hint of grief.   
  
  
TAI'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had never, ever seen the look I was looking at right then in Matt's eyes. Yamato Ishida, the "too cool" "don't touch the hair" dude was......I can't explain it. He was in pain, I'd known that, but this pain seemed unbearable, judging by the look in his eyes.   
  
In his azure, amazingly blue eyes.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai put his arm around Matt's shoulders and began walking towards his apartment he shared with his mom and Kari.   
  
" Come on. You can stay at my place until he's cooled down," he said soothingly.   
  
Matt jerked away from him. " He won't cool down," he said, hatred returning in his eyes.   
  
" Matt, of course he's gonna cool down. Everyone does," Tai said.   
  
" Not Richard Ishida. He won't cool down after what I did," Matt said.  
  
" After what you did?? What did you do?" Tai demanded.   
  
Matt took in a shuddering breath. " You haven't been home, have you?" he asked.   
  
" No. Why?"  
  
" Then Kari hasn't told you."  
  
" Told me what?"  
  
" I'm....." Matt looked away from Tai. " I got Sora pregnant."  
  
Tai gasped.   
  
" She's pregnant now, with my baby," Matt finished, his voice a whisper now.   
  
" Matt...." Tai said.   
  
" I don't know what to do now," Matt sighed. " Kari brought up a good point. Sora and me, we're not married. We've only been dating for four years and now she's pregnant!  
  
" When she told me she was pregnant, I figured I was ready. But then.....then Kari..." He took in another shuddering breath. " She didn't say it right out, but she meant we weren't ready. We weren't ready to raise a child." He looked to Tai, his eyes lost. " We don't have the money to care for a baby, we don't have the knowledge. God, Tai! I haven't even gone to college! What kind of father am I going to be? Not a good one."  
  
" Matt...." Tai repeated.   
  
" Shut up the fuck up, Tai!" Matt raged suddenly. He pulled back his fist and hit Tai in the cheekbone.   
  
Tai stumbled back, clutching his cheek. " Matt......?"  
  
Matt glared at the teenager facing him with hate, then his eyes widened and he realized what he had done. He dropped to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes. " Look! I'm going to grow up to be like my father! I'm going to become him; I'm going to beat my own child!" he cried.   
  
" Matt, no you aren't. You're smarter than that," Tai said, rubbing his cheek.   
  
" Idiot! I just punched you, and you didn't do a thing!" Matt slouched and buried his face in his hands. " I didn't want it to happen, I didn't think it would," he sobbed.   
  
" What?" Tai put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.   
  
Matt didn't flinch. " I'm turning into Richard Ishida."  
  
  
A/N: Cruel ending, I know. DON'T! KILL! ME! *dodges flying knives and pitchforks* Geez! Okay, I'll have to make this quick! I'm sorry I left a cliffhanger like that, even if it's not too suspensful. I'm sorry for abusing Matt, toying with his feelings, but it's fun to write about! Also, I'd like to thank all who have reviewed this series for their support. Whatever they say influences the writing greatly! Love you all!!! LOVE, PEACE, and DIGIMON FOREVER!!!!!!!  
  



	5. Stone Spirit: Part Five

A/N: SITSL (Sorry it took so long)!!!!!!! But I've had school and THREE soccer games in one week, plus we're going to finals since we're undefeated! So I've been busy.  
  
There were A LOT of good reviews in the last part, and some of the ones I took into consideration are quoted below:  
  
Kit-Kat wrote: ".....I'LL HURRY UP WITH MINE IF YOU HURRY UP WITH YOURS!!!!! Deal?   
  
That wasn't the ENTIRE review, but Kit-Kat, I'd like to say, " Deal."   
  
Ace_Maverick_007 wrote: "well, you work is very good, but what I'd like to see is longer fics, and most likely some more of the other digidestined interaction. If you could spare me a review,(I like reviews) No-one ever reviews  
anymore...*mutters* cheap bastards.. Keep up the good work -AceMaverick007 "Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run, he hates that."-me A."   
  
Yes, Ace, we'd all like to see longer fics. I'm glad you think my work is good. And you're right; NO ONE REVIEWS ANYMORE!!!! On STILL, I had 19 reviews with 109 hits. NOW, it's 3 hundred something and still only 19 reviews!!! What the heck??? So PLEASE review my fics, and I will surely return the favor.  
  
Toast wrote: " poor poor matt. what'll sora think when she finds out matt has a peice of metal in his shoulder?"   
  
Guess what happens in this part??? Sora finds out about the "piece of metal" in Matt's shoulder!!!! Thanky for reviewing, Toast. Nice review^_^.  
  
Garurumon wrote: " Wow, matt sure could you some of Sora's hapyloving support. But tehn again I wonder what she'll think about all of this. You know, the not being ready and all. Pretty good fic but you did have to keep  
us in suspense didn't you?"  
  
Yes, Garurumon, I did. SORRY!!!!!! But suspense is GOOD, mind you! Yeah, I agree about " Matt sure could use some of Sora's happy loving support." It's here, thanks to you!^_^  
  
Melissa, aka NovemberRain19 wrote: "Thanks for getting the next part out and for not leaving me and the other readers hanging for so long:) Don't worry, I will protect you from anyone who wishes you harm:) ::glares at the people with  
the knives and pitchforks:: That way you can finish writing this fantastic story. Until next time."   
  
THANKY MELISSA!!!!!! Sorry to keep you hanging so long with this part, but life moved in and.....well, thanx anyways!!!!!^_^  
  
And last but not least, Cali-Chan wrote: "Awwwww, look at this, you dedicated this part to me! ^_^! Heh, I feel so cool! Thank you!! And yes, Matt defending himself was just too cool for words... Oh, gosh, this makes me suffer. Poor guy!  
Oh, I just love this fic! And I wanna hear from Sora, since she hasn't appeared in these last parts... Please, write more!!! -cali-chan."   
  
Sorry I've been leaving Sora out, but Matt's my fave character. DON'T WORRY!!!! SORA IS IN THIS PART QUITE A BIT!!!!!!!!! Am I making you suffer too much, cali?? I hope not, since I like your reviews!!^_^   
  
DEDICATIONS: this fic is dedicated to all the peeps quoted above. Thanky sooooo much you guys and gals!!!!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
  
STONE SPIRIT/ Part Five  
  
  
TAI'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I quickly put my hand on Matt's shoulder, the one not bleeding, and rubbed it gently. Poor, poor Matt.  
  
He was crying sour tears but I couldn't think of anything to do. Here Matt Ishida was crying, bawling, realizing a truth no one else saw in his future. And it hurt me. Sure, we have our arguments, but whenever I see the work Richard Ishida has done to this poor boy, I cannot imagine how I could've nearly done the same thing.  
  
That's exactly what I felt like now.   
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai slowly rubbed Matt's shoulder as the blonde cried. It was nearly five minutes before Matt let up and wiped his tears slowly. The tears still ran, but he wasn't wretching out choked sobs anymore.   
  
He slowly stood up and sniffed. Tai dug in his pocket and retrieved a small wad of Kleenexes, which he gave to Matt. Matt wiped his nose, then shoved the wad in his pocket.   
  
" So, do you want to come to my place?" Tai asked, after a few moments of silence and the occasional after crying hiccup from Matt.   
  
Matt didn't answer. He just looked Tai in the eye, but not in a cruel way. Tai brought his arm around the Ishida's shoulders and embraced the 19 year old, careful to avoid getting blood on his soccer jersey. Matt didn't return the hug, but he let himself fall into it, glad someone cared.   
  
" Would a cup of cocoa and a soft bed and some doctoring make this all better?" Tai asked.   
  
Matt again didn't answer. Tai took his silence as a yes and he released his hold on the blonde and began to lead him towards his apartment.   
  
  
MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was no way in the world I had been expecting that sort of friendship from Tai. He had never been the type of guy to do that, or so I thought. I couldn't imagine that the same exact guy who tried to whip my butt many times but ended up getting whipped himself was showing me care and that friendly affection good friends have towards each other. It made me feel like suddenly I was the little brother and Tai was the big brother. Just being held and cared for by someone was enough to throw me off.   
  
It's not that Sora had never done that for me. She had, and that's one reason I love her so. But she's not like a big brother; she's like a girlfriend, a good friend, someone I can count on in almost any crisis. Someone I can trust to hold me, to cure me, to make me happy. I wanted Sora with everything I had, but I also wanted a big brother. I was tired of being the older one, and once, just once, I wanted an older male to treat me the same way I treated TK. Like a younger brother.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai and Matt walked along slowly. A small cramp had formed in Matt's side, preventing him from walking too fast. Tai went at his speed comfortably.  
  
" Matt!"  
  
Tai turned his head to see Sora running up to them. She ignored Tai as she grabbed Matt's elbows in her hands and looked him in the eye.   
  
" Matt? What happened?" she asked.   
  
" What do you mean?" he asked. She hadn't spotted the blood on his shoulder yet.   
  
" I saw your father. I went to your apartment and the door was open, and when I walked in, I saw your father. Matt, what happened? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" She touched his face tenderly. He flinched.  
  
Matt was about to answer when Tai said, " No, Sora, he's not."  
  
Matt threw an angry look at Tai, who shrugged.   
  
Sora looked from Matt to Tai, then back to Matt again. " Not okay? God, Matt! What did he do to you?"  
  
Matt just bowed his head, feeling Sora's warm hand slipping off his face.  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something in me wrenched when he bowed his head. I looked to Tai again, quizically. He pointed in the direction of his apartment and I nodded. I turned back to Matt and gently put my arm around him.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It's okay, Matt," Sora whispered in Matt's ear. She tenderly brushed a few strands of hair from his face. " Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Matt just took a deep, shuddering breath, which Sora felt as well as heard. She only squeezed him tighter.  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I leaned into Sora's awaiting arms. She loved me, I knew that, but really knowing love, really knowing the power it has, is enough to bring even a guy like me down.   
  
But I knew no matter how much I fell, she'd always be there to pick me up.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The trio arrived at Tai's apartment a half hour later.   
  
" Take Matt into my room," Tai told Sora. " He can lay on my bed. I'm gonna call Joe."  
  
" What will your parents say?" Sora asked.   
  
" They're not home; they don't have to know."  
  
" What about Kari?"  
  
" She already knows, sort of," Matt grunted.   
  
Sora looked at him quizically. " What?"  
  
" She was the one who warned me," Matt answered. " She won't be suprised."  
  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I felt my eyes water. I didn't cry, I needed to be strong. Matt had always been strong for me and I couldn't cry, couldn't be weak, when he was. I'd be letting him down. I'd never hurt him, never make him cry, never torture him like his father had done. Never break his heart or make him regret loving me.   
  
Never.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora laid Matt on Tai's bed slowly. She sat next to him, stroking his blonde hair delicately and lovingly. He closed his eyes and felt small tears fall from the corners of his eyes and drip silently on the bedspread.  
  
" Matt?" Sora asked softly.   
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" You're crying."  
  
Matt didn't answer. Instead, he felt around for Sora's hand and held it tight. " I'm okay."  
  
Sora rubbed his fingers one by one. She began to hum a soft lullaby when Tai entered.   
  
" Joe's on his way over, Matt," he said, sitting on the other side of the bed. " He told us not to do anything with your shoulder until he gets here, so just hang in there, okay?"  
  
Sora stopped humming. " His shoulder???? What are you talking about?" she demanded.   
  
Tai slowly pulled back Matt's coat and revealed the wound. Sora gasped. The tears she had refused to cry earlier on began to fall.  
  
" Did-did he do it to you?" she asked Matt between small sobs.   
  
Matt nodded gravely,  
  
Sora choked back more tears. She tried to wipe them away but they kept on falling.   
  
" Sora, it's nothing," Matt said.  
  
Sora shook her head. " It's everything, Matt. Every bit of pain you feel, I feel."  
  
" It doesn't have to-" Matt began.  
  
" Shut up, Matt. I love you and love binds us. We're going to share many happy times but also many painful times, and we're going to share them together," Sora snapped angrily, but she managed to put a lot of affection into the outburst.  
  
Matt squeezed her hand tighter. " Thank you, Sora."  
  
  
TAI'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sweet moment. I knew I shouldn't have been there, watching it, because they needed their privacy. But they didn't seem to mind.   
  
Someday, I wish I can love someone the way these two Digidestined love each other.  
  
  
  
JOE'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had been eating when Tai called me, telling me about Matt's condition. I suggested he call an ambulance, but Tai being Tai and Matt being Matt, they wouldn't have anyone else.   
  
I forgot about my lunch, grabbed my little doctor's bag, and hustled out to my car. It was an old, beat up volkswagon, but it was better than nothing.   
  
It was Kari that answered the door when I arrived.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Joe? What are you doing here?" Kari asked. She took a sip of her Diet Coke.  
  
" Don't you ever stop drinking that stuff? It's bad for your teeth," Joe said.  
  
" You're a doctor, Joe. Not a dentist."  
  
" Still-"  
  
" Why are you here?" Kari repeated and took another sip.  
  
" To see Matt," Joe answered.   
  
" You must have the wrong house. Matt doesn't live here; Tai and I do."  
  
" Tai said he was over here-" Joe began.  
  
" Why don't you try Matt's apartment? Because Matt is not here." Kari began to shut the door.  
  
" Kari, let me in!" Joe suddenly raged.  
  
Kari stopped closing the door and her eyes widened in suprise. " Okay, sure. Whatever you say, Joe." She opened the door again.   
  
Joe stepped inside as Kari took another sip. She slurped loudly in his ear.  
  
" Kari, stop that," Joe hissed.   
  
Kari giggled.   
  
" Kari, I mean it."  
  
" Okay, okay, I'll stop." Kari took another sip. " So, what up?"  
  
" Tai called me and told me about Matt and he yelled at me until I agreed to come here and look at him." He turned to Kari. " Where are they?"  
  
Kari shrugged. " Dunno. Check Tai's bedroom. I don't think he's home, though. Didn't see him come in."  
  
" Thanks." Joe hurried towards Tai's bedroom. Or where he THOUGHT Tai's bedroom was.  
  
" Uh, Joe? It's that way." Kari pointed to her left.   
  
" Thanks," Joe said again.  
  
" And Joe?"  
  
Joe stopped to face Kari. " What?"  
  
" Try to save Matt and Sora, okay?" Kari took another sip of her Coke. " Make sure they make it through this."  
  
Joe smiled. " I will Kari."  
  
" Thanks, Joe." Kair turned and walked into the living room.  
  
  
TK'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I kept begging my mom to let me go see Matt, to let me take her car and drive over to his apartment and visit him. After many hours of begging and pleading, she gave in.  
  
I drove to Matt's house at lightspeed. I was pulled over once and got a ticket, which I shoved into my back pocket. No time for tickets now. I had a brother to see.  
  
When I arrived, I parked a little crooked, but I didn't take the time to correct it. I took the steps two at a time and ran down the balcany hallway until I reached his apartment.   
  
His door was open, and I saw my father, Richard Ishida, groaning on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Soooo, how's that for a longer fic AND a cliffhanger?? ^_^ I am sooooo cruel!!! Hehehe! PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE!!!!!!!! Oh, and I'm sorry it took so long to get it up!! I've had writer's block, PLUS a log-in problem, PLUS soccer finals and Grad Standards and.........I'll shut up now. Soooooo, PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE!!!!! This has nothing to do with the story, but we need visitors!!!! http://www.yourdigipet.homestead.com/index.html and adopt a baby Digimon!!!!!!!!! We've got two evil Digimon attacking the site that you can battle AND a contest for brand new Digimon!!!! So PLEASE visit the site!!!!!! Thanky!!!! LOVE, PEACE, and DIGIMON FOREVER!!!!!!!!  
  



	6. Stone Spirit: Part Six

A/N: Wow. Reviews came up pretty fast with that last part. I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!!!! You guys make me proud of my work!!! THANKY SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!! *sniff*  
  
Okay, down to business. Like I usually do, I'll post the reviews that had a BIG effect on the story.   
  
  
Yamato795 wrote: And don't hurt TK, that would just be mean. I think Izzy should save him, ( don't ask me why, or how) but that would be fair right? He hasn't been in this fic yet!!!!!!!!  
  
You're right; More Digidestined interaction is needed in this fic. We're bringin' on Izzy, Mimi, Davis, etc!!!! Thanky, Yamato795, for reviewing!  
  
  
Cres wrote: You're *so* MEAN!!!! I want to read the next part!!! You're not going to have Richard do anything to Takeru, right?(*growls deep in her throat*). You'd better not...or you might not wake up...(*growls defensively*) Leave Takeru and Yamato alone!!! Make it a happy ending!!!!  
  
I can't tell you if the ending is happy or not, but you can guess by reading some of my other fics and find out the type of writer I am. Thanky, I am mean. I'm mean to all my characters, even if in fanfics they aren't copyrighted to me, because it makes a good story.   
Read to find out what happens between TK and his daddy. By the way, thanky, Cres, for reviewing!  
  
Neko-Chan wrote: I almost cried this time. I love stories that cover the negative possibilties of happiness. Not everything is going ot grand and happy through the fic, but I like to see the characters struggle to survive and then make it out in on piece. I'm just that way.   
  
I'm that way too, Neko. And I like writing about it. MORE SURVIVAL TO COME!!! Thanky, Neko-Chan, for reviewing!  
  
Phoenix of Blood Red Mars wrote: So when Richard Ishida wakes up, he's gonna be really mad! Just make sure he doesn't hurt T.K. too much! Please put the next part up! Oh yeah, Matt brought up a really good point! Please incorporate it into the next part, 'kay? I wanna see Sora's reaction to it!  
  
Everyone's waiting to find out what happens between TK and his daddy. I think you'll all be a bit suprised! Well, anyways, I think I know the point Matt brought up that you're talking about, but I'm not sure. Sad, ain't it? I wrote the story and I just barely have a clue of what you're talking about! *sighs* Oh well.  
  
Okay, that was a whole page of reviews that effected this story.   
  
Now on with da fic!!!  
  
STONE SPIRIT/Part Six  
  
  
  
  
MIMI'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pink is my thing. Pink boots, pink skirts, pink sweaters (those are soooooo cute!), pink everything! I am just IN LOVE with pink!   
  
But, amazingly, I decided to wear blue. I don't know what made me do it, but it was sort of a bluish day. Not the depressed bluish day, just a day to be wearing blue.  
  
Problem: I didn't have anything that was blue. My wardrobe was nearly all pink. Maybe some reds or whites and a few blacks, but mostly pink.  
  
Solution: I had to buy something blue. In the mean time, white was okay.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A nice, fancy red sports car paraded the mall's parking lot, searching for just the perfect spot.  
  
" No, that'd be too far a walk," the driver muttered to herself. " That one's next to too big a car, and this one is too narrow. Geez, when will people respect parking spaces?!"   
  
She had already circled the lot three times with no luck.   
  
" Come on, the mall can't be THIS crowded!" she cried. " Oh come on, come on, parking space, come to me!!"  
  
And then, she saw one. It was open, nearly gleaming in her eyes. It was the perfect spot!  
  
She turned a tight 90* and pressed the petel to the metal. A white van was in competion for the spot.   
  
Mimi pressed even harder on the petel and turned sharply again, attemting to park. Her car's wheels screeched on the pavement.   
  
Unfortunatly, all her hard racing was wasted, as the white van pulled into the space.  
  
Mimi banged her fists on the wheel and nearly cursed when she realized who was in the van.  
  
Izzy Izumi.  
  
  
JOE'S POV ~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It took me a while to get Sora off Matt. She was clinging to the boy as if her life depended on it. Matt struggled to keep his face straight and loving, and he wasn't succeeding. Sora's nails were digging into his arms in her effort to stay with him.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tai had to hold Sora against the wall to keep her away from Matt.   
  
Matt smiled at her and whispered, " Don't worry; I be fine."  
  
  
Sora shot him a nervous glance, then looked to Joe. " Don't hurt him too much, okay?" She had tears in her eyes.   
  
" How can he hurt him any more than he already is hurt?" Tai questioned Sora.   
  
Sora shot him a look and he shrugged.   
  
Joe sat carefully next to Matt and began to unbutton the white button down shirt the blonde had on. Tai covered his mouth to keep from laughing and Joe glared at him. Matt shook his head and looked to Sora, who was covering her mouth with her hand from fear.   
  
" How deep is it?" Joe asked Matt.  
  
Matt looked back to him. " I dunno. I think it went pretty-OWW!" His entire body tensed as Joe's fingers hit the spot where the knife was buried.   
  
" Looks pretty deep," the doctor muttered softly.   
  
Sora gasped.  
  
Matt tried to relax his muscles but had no success. Joe was massaging the skin and muscle around the wounded area softly, trying to find out exactly where the knife was located. Matt squeezed his eyes tight and held his breath.  
  
" You're hurting him!" Sora screached.  
  
Matt opened his eyes. " Have a little faith, Sora. I'll be fine." He forced a smile. " It doesn't hurt that much."  
  
Sora scowled at his bravery. When he tried to stifle a grunt of pain, she looked away.  
  
" Tai? Could you slowly cut this skin around the knife?" Joe asked, handing Tai a small operating knife.  
  
Sora whirled around. " 'Cut his skin'??!!! What the hell do you think you're doing, Kido?!"  
  
Joe turned to face her. " I think I'm getting a knife out of his shoulder, Sora. That's what I think. If you can't handle it, go in the other room with Kari. She's got a lot of teeth rotting Coke you can drink." He shuddered at the mention of Coke. " Really. Why can't that girl stick to milk? Milk has calcium and esential minerals your body needs. What about orange juice? That's got vitamin C which prevents colds. Or V8 vegetable juice. That's good for you too. Lots of vitamin A....."  
  
" Joe, will you hurry up?" Matt demanded through gritted teeth. " I swear I can feel my skin closing over the blade."  
  
Sora threw one last worried glance at Yamato before leaving the room. She sat down on the couch and sighed.   
  
" Okay, Tai. Don't cut too much. Just enough to get the blade out," Joe instructed.   
  
" Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have a bottle of anestetic around, would you?" Matt asked.   
  
" Shut up, Matt," Tai muttered and slowly brought the knife blade onto Matt's skin.  
  
Matt winced. " I think I've got enough blades in me as it is."  
  
" Do you want me to help you or not?" Joe asked.  
  
" Sorry. Getting blades stuck in your shoulder really make you nervous, you know?"  
  
" I dunno. I've never had a blade stuck in my shoulder," Joe answered. " Okay, Tai. Dig it in, but try to only cut the skin."  
  
Matt gritted his teeth in pain.   
  
" Calm down, Mattie," Tai muttered. " And hold still. I can't cut if you keep twitching like that."  
  
" You think I WANT to twitch?" Matt demanded angrily.  
  
" Will you two stop it? We can't get this done if you're both quareling." Joe watched Tai cut Matt's skin slowly. He heard Matt gasp in sudden pain, then hold his breath as the cutting took place.   
  
" This good, Joe?" Tai asked the doctor.  
  
" Yeah. Stop." Joe reached into his pockets and pulled out a few white cloths. He placed them gingerly on Matt's shoulder and let them absorb the blood.  
  
" Damn Richard Ishida," Matt muttered.  
  
  
TK'S POV  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I watched my father, Richard Ishida, the bastard, climb slowly to his feet, holding his head in his hand. He glanced up at me, and I gulped. His eyes were shimmering, just as a predator's did when he found his prey. I gulped again.  
  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Takeru," Richard Ishida growled hoarsely. " Where is your brother? Where is Yamato?"  
  
TK began to back away. His back hit the balcany railing. He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead.  
  
Richard's eyes were the eyes of a mad man. A predator and a mad man rolled into one. They were glistening happily as he closed in on his son.   
  
" Where, Takeru? Where?" he asked and licked his chops with a disgusting tongue.  
  
" I-I don't know," TK stammered quickly.   
  
His father advanced on him, his fists clenched. TK gulped yet again. He looked over his shoulder at the parking lot below, then back at his father. His breathing came in quick gasps.   
  
" What do you mean you don't know?" Richard hissed. He grabbed TK's shoulders in his hands. " Where the fuck is he?!"  
  
TK shook his head, then swung out with his fist and punched his father. Richard stumbled back, holding his chin. He glared at TK.  
  
" Takeru Ishida," he whispered.   
  
" That's Takaishi to you," TK seethed and brought his foot into Richard's gut. " I am not one to have your damned last name." He pushed his father off his feet before running down the hall, his heart pounding madly in his chest.   
  
Richard staggered to his feet. " I ain't finished with you, Ishdia! I ain't finished with you!"  
  
" That's Takaishi!" TK shouted over his shoulder. He took the stairs two at a time.   
  
" Come back here! Takeru, you get your ass back here!" he heard his father's voice screaming at him. He didn't answer, he didn't go back. He would never ever go back.  
  
  
  
A/N: How's that for now, eh?^_^ I didn't know if I should continue with this specific part or just call it a cliffie and write part seven. Call it a cliffie. Hehe. Oh, and GO AL GORE!!!!!!!! I just had to say that. If he doesn't win Florida.........OOOH!!! He had BETTER win!!!! Sorry if you support Bush, but I'm really riled up about this election. This election is going down in HISTORY!!!!!!!!!^_^ Anyhoo, hope you like da ficcie!!! It took a while to punch it out but it came, finally!  
  



	7. Stone Spirit: Part Seven

A/N: STONE SPIRIT LIVES AGAIN!!!!  
  
I'm not that great at making stories horrific and terrifying, but I'm doing my best. Mimi and Izzy DO come in in this part of the ficcie. So those of you who requested them, here they are!! There is a little more blood and gore in this part as well. Thought I might warn you.^_~   
  
  
The Gatekeeper wrote: " I just read the first six parts in succession. I'm both scared and excited to read part seven. It sounds like Sora's going to do something drastic... just a gut feeling. Great job! Keep on going!"  
  
Not a bad idea, Gatekeeper. Sora doing something drastic......I'll try to work it in!  
  
BluWlf wrote: " ahhhh you wrote this in November! wheres the next part hmmmmmm?! i need to read it i need to read it. An i dea is that since kari has no clue that there in the room that she goes into tais bedroom  
and freaks and then wants to call an abulance. but thats just an idea. get the next part up pleaseeeeee! its a great story!"  
  
Really? I wrote this in NOVEMBER??? OMG! I need to get writing!! And that idea w/ Kari isn't half bad. Heck, don't be too surprised if it's in here! ^_~  
  
Dyan wrote: " You're doing a dang good job for someone who doesn't usually do sorato. So consider doing more. Cheers...:"   
  
You really think I should write more Soratos? I dunno. I'm usually a diehard Mimato fan. Mebee I should. Lemme think about it. I'm think of doing an Izzy/Yolei romance (-_-0). I'm also doing a Joe/Matt yaoi fic (??????), and a friendship fic between Yolei and Mimi. Sad, huh?  
  
Kazuka wrote: " Yes! Power to the Takaishi! *cough* Anyway, great story. Love the way you toy with my emotions. ^_^"  
  
I toy w/ emotions? That makes me feel so happy! I love to write stories that toy w/ emotions. I also love to read stories that toy w/ MY emotions. ^_^  
  
Jay wrote: "....and you have to sit down and finish this fic. Please i loved it and i really really want you to write more. I'm begging ya. I'm on my knees begging ya!!! Moo, Quack, and Bye."  
  
Obviously, that's not the entire review, but since Gore lost the election, I guess I'm not going to post the beginning of the review. Sorry, Jay. On your knees, huh? That gives me quite some power, don't you think? *laughs evilly* Okay, fine, I'm sitting down and finishing it. Happy?  
  
Cirus wrote: " Yay! Go Takeru! Kick his ass! Kill him for what he does to Yamato! *gets a little flag that says 'Down with Richard' on it and waves it around* O.o Well anyways, WA!! POOR YAMA!! :( YOUR SO  
MEAN TO HIM! And what was with that Mimi part at the begining? Yeesh I'm totally confused now... o.O Maybe explain that next time? Okay well your probably annoyed with me by now, so cya!  
-=Cirus=-"  
  
Yes, I admit I am mean to Yama-chan. I can't help it; it's something I'm good at. What was with that Mimi part at the beginning? You know, it made so much sense when I wrote it, but now I guess I agree with you. -_-0 Down with Richard, eh? Sorry, peeps, but here's a spoiler.  
  
SPOILER: Richard Ishida does Bnot/B die!!! I repeat, Richard Ishida does Bnot/B die!! What does happen to him and everyone else, though, I ain't sayin'. *looks all smug*  
  
Toast wrote: " oh boy, matt's going to be mad with daddy after that one! poor guy, has to worry about his brother, too."  
  
I never thought of him worrying about his little bro as well. Thanky muchy for that little insight, Toast. Uh, BTW, nice name.   
  
  
  
  
STONE SPIRIT/part seven  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi leaned out of her car window. " Izzy!" she called. " What are you doing at the mall?"  
  
Izzy looked out his window at her and rolled the sheet of glass down. He blushed. " Uh, I'm checking out the Radio Shack they have!" he answered.   
  
" Oh. Well, uh, could you, like, let me have that spot?" Mimi pleaded.   
  
Izzy scratched his head. " I dunno. I kind of need it right now......" he mumbled.   
  
" Izzy, it'll be only a sec!" Mimi pointed at her white outfit. " I only need a blue outfit for today!"  
  
Izzy eyed her quizically. " Mimi? Wearing blue?" He shook his head. " It just doesn't fit." He shrugged. " I only need to grab my cell phone. I had it updated yesterday and they finished today. Geez, people work so slow."  
  
" Izzy, it's only one outfit!"  
  
" And matching accesories too." Izzy sighed. " Take that space over there." " It's too narrow!"  
  
Izzy shook his head again. " Mimi, just take it. Then we can shop together. But," he added, holding up a finger, " we go to Radio Shack first. My errand will be quicker, and plus..."   
" Okay, Izzy. I'm taking the other parking space." Mimi made a U-turn and slowly pulled into the narrow parking space.  
  
Izzy pulled into his parking space and hopped out. He joined Mimi as they walked into the mall enterance, their hands almost touching. Izzy swallowed hard, resisting a sudden urge to hold the smooth, fragile hand that was so close to his. He slowly lifted his hand to bring it to hers when his cell phone rang. Sighing, he answered it.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Izzy?" It was TK's voice.  
  
" TK? Is that you?"  
  
" Yeah. Um, Izzy? Do you know where Matt is?"  
  
Izzy's eyes widened. " He should be at home."  
  
" He's not there, but our dad is. Or was."  
  
A lump caught itself in Izzy's throat. " Was his dad angry?"  
  
" Only a little."  
  
" TK, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"  
  
" So far, no. Uh, could you do me a small favor?"  
  
Izzy nodded quickly absentmindedly. " Sure, kiddo. Anything."  
  
" Could you, like, pick me up and get me as far away from this fucking bastard as you possible can."  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
" In the park, by the fountain."  
  
" I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
" Thanks, Izzy."  
  
" Anytime." He hung up and grabbed Mimi's arm quickly. His skin prickled when his skin made contact with hers. " Come on, Mimi. We need to go."  
  
" Now?" Mimi asked. " We haven't even started shopping!"  
  
" I know," Izzy answered, dragging her towards the door while putting his cell phone back in his pocket, " but TK and Matt need us."  
  
Mimi's heart skipped a beat. " What? Why?" She paused. " Does it have to do with.....with Ihim/I?"  
  
Izzy nodded. " We'll take my van. That way we can pick up Davis and the others as well."  
  
" Do you know where Matt and TK are?" Mimi asked. Her hand grabbed the handle of Izzy's car door, passenger side.   
  
" I know where TK is." Izzy climbed in and buckled quickly. " We have to find Matt."  
  
  
TK'S POV  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I paced in front of the fountain for what seemed like hours before a familiar white van drove up. I could see Izzy and Mimi inside, along with Yolei and Cody. I waved at them as I began to sprint towards them. Seeing them made my heart lift with a little bit of hope for Matt and Sora. The Digidestined would be a team again, and we would fight an enemy again.   
  
This time, though, the enemy was death.  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK climbed in the sliding side door of Izzy's van. " Do any of you know where Matt is?"  
  
One by one, they all shook their heads no.  
  
TK sighed heavily as he buckled.   
  
" We'll find him, TK," Yolei assured him. She smiled. " After all, we've got the best tracker anyone could get."  
  
Izzy blushed a deep crimson.   
  
" Who else are we picking up?" TK asked.  
  
Mimi answered, " Davis."  
  
" He should be at the soccer field," Cody offered, leaning forward from the back seat. " He was practicing with Tai and some other guys."  
  
Izzy turned right to the soccer field. A soccer ball bounced off the windshield, a flash of brown hair darting after it. " I see Davis," he said.  
  
" Yeah," Mimi agreed. Her eyes scanned the field worridly. " But I don't see Tai."  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat with my knees clutched to my chest, almost buried in the soft cushions of the sofa. My eyes were on a small TV screen in front of me, but I didn't see anything through bitter tears. I'd stopped bothering to wipe them.  
  
My mind couldn't leave Matt. What would happen to him? His father? Young Takeru? Nancy? They were all in danger. I was in danger.   
  
My unborn child was in danger.  
  
I touched my stomach lightly. It hadn't yet started to buldge out yet, but the sudden waves of fatigue told me there was a child in there. Probably no bigger than my finger, but it was there.  
  
And to think of it being in danger made me shiver.  
  
No one, not even Richard Ishida, was going to stop me from having this baby.  
  
  
  
OMNISCIENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari walked slowly into the kitchen, yawning. She grabbed another Coke, popped it open, turned around, and nearly dropped the pop when she saw Sora sitting on her sofa.  
  
" Sora? What are you doing here?" she asked, regaining her calm.  
  
Sora looked at her with a tear stained face. " Matt," she whispered.   
  
" Oh, you must be here for the same reason Joe is, right?"  
  
Sora nodded and looked away from the younger girl.  
  
Kari sighed and sat down next to Sora. She gently laid a hand on her shoulder. " He's going to be fine, Sora."  
  
" How can you be so sure?" Sora asked through a heavy breath.  
  
" He's Matt, isn't he?" Kari smiled. " Richard with be gone someday, and you and Matt and your baby will be in peace."  
  
Sora rested her head on her knees. " But when will that happen?"  
  
" Soon," Kari told her.   
  
Sora took in a shuddering breath, then whispered, " I don't want to lose my child, Kari. With Richard as its grandfather......." She looked up at the younger Digidestined. " Who knows what he'll do to it? To me? To Matt?"  
  
Kari set her Coke down on the coffee table and pulled Sora into an embrace. " You'll all be fine."  
  
" I don't want to lose my family," Sora sobbed softly. " My babies. My child and my boyfriend."  
  
" You won't t lose them," Kari promised. Her eyes were determined, watching the door to Tai's room steadily. " We'll all make sure you keep them forever."  
  
  
  
A/N: Short, I know. Please don't hurt me!! I've had to get back in the "mood" of this story, so this is a short part. Longer parts are coming, I PROMISE!!!!!! Please review, okay? It would help the next part come out quicker if I knew people wanted me to continue this. 


	8. Stone Spirit: Part Eight

spirit8 A/N: Here it is: the newest chapter to Stone Spirit. I know I promised longer chapters. Don't kill me because they're short! So, so make up for the lack of long chapters, I've devoted a good deal of writing time to try and get more out. Sound good? 

SPOILER: There will be a showdown between Matt and his father in a few chapters to come. 

I'm not going to quote reviewers in this chapter. There are too many good ones to choose from!!! 

DEDICATIONS: To everyone who's reviewed. 

Oh, I tried to upload this in a text format, and as some of you may have noticed, that didn't work. Just a bunch of jibberish appeared. So here it is again, in HTML, so hopefully you can read it.   
  
  
  


STONE SPIRIT/Part Eight   


OMNISCIENT   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Davis leaped for the ball. He cringed as it bounced off the windshield of the white van that just drove in. " Sorry!" His arm shot above his head to wave his apology, but stopped half way up when he saw the driver was Izzy. 

The sliding door of the van opened and TK popped out, followed by Yolei. 

" TK?" Davis kicked the ball back to the field. " What are you doing here?" 

TK didn't answer his question. " Do you know where Tai is?" 

" He left with someone a while ago. Why?" 

" Who was that someone?" Yolei asked, stepping up alongside TK. 

Davis scratched the back of his head, trying to remember. " Long blonde hair.....looked sorta like Matt...." 

" Where'd they go, Davis?!" TK burst, lurching forward and grabbing Davis by the collar of his soccer jersey. 

Davis's eyes widened in surprise at TK's sudden action. " Uh....they might have gone to the park...." 

Yolei shook her head. " We were just there." 

" Okay.....maybe Tai's house....I dunno...TK? Could you, like, set me down?" 

TK reluctantly lowered Davis and let go of his collar. " Yolei, tell Izzy we're going to Tai's house." 

" What? Why? Is something wrong?" Davis asked. 

TK snarled at him. 

" I'll take that as a yes," Davis muttered, climbing in the van behind him and Yolei.   


KARI'S POV   
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I watched Sora. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and it was all I could do to keep them from sliding down mine. I had to be strong for her, so she herself could be strong. 

Matt was going to be okay. Something told me he would. He had sounded so happy when he told me about Sora's pregnancy, and it sort of felt like my fault that all this had happened. I warned him something bad was going to happen, something worse happened. But it all had to turn out all right, it had to! 

Yamato couldn't die on us.   
  


OMNISCIENT   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   


" Is it out?" 

Joe sat back and nodded. " Out, but not clean." 

" You're not going to...." Yamato turned his head to the doctor. " Oh no, not the bactine." 

" Considering what you've just gone through, it should be no sweat." Joe poured a little onto a cotton ball. " It's just a small sting." 

" Yeah," Tai chimed in. " Like a bee sting." 

Matt shut his eyes tight. " I've always hated bee stings." 

" We all hate something at one point or another," Joe mumbled. " Now just hold still.....Tai! Hold on, Matt......Tai, what on earth do you think.......ACK! Clean it up! That stuff could stain the carpet!" 

" It's all over my floor!" 

" Well then clean it up!" 

" With what?" 

" Oh.....arg! Here....Matt, just hold on. This will take only a second......No, Tai! Not that stuff! It only makes it worse!" 

" Oops. Sorry." 

" All right, out! Out! Out, out, out, out, out!" 

Matt smiled. Tai had just miraculously saved him one sting.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


" That's Tai's apartment building." Davis pointed out the window at a large building, covered in windows. 

" I know, Davis. I've been here before," Izzy muttered. 

" I was only trying to help-" 

Yolei turned around in the passenger's seat. " Davis, you have a habit of being more of a bother than a helper." 

" Yeah, I know." Davis shrugged. " Still, it doesn't hurt to try." His face lit up. " Hey, do think Kari's home?" 

" Oh Davis." 

" What?"   


SORA'S POV   
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tai stormed out of his room angrily. His tension filled the room in an uncomfortable sort of way. 

I wanted to ask him if Matt was all right, if my baby was going to be okay, but he stalked away quickly. 

Kari stood, started to ask him something. He ignored her. God, Tai, tell us something!   
  


OMNISCIENT   
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Tai!" Kari reached for his arm. He pulled it away. 

" What's wrong?" Sora asked. She had just finished the question when he left the room, entered the bathroom, and shut the door. 

Kari looked at Sora. " Had to go to the bathroom bad?" 

Sora didn't laugh. She shook her head, stood. " No, something's wrong." Her eyes glanced towards Tai's room. " I just hope it doesn't have to do with Matt." 

" It doesn't," came Joe's voice. 

Both Sora and Kari turned on their heels. Joe stood in Tai's doorway, Matt by his side. Yamato's hand was covering his shoulder, and at Sora's worried look, he muttered a disappointed, " He stung me anyway." 

Sora laughed through a new wave of tears and jumped into his arms. She held him tightly. Joe backed away. 

" Have you ever seen a happier sight?" he asked Kari. 

" No." Kari crossed her arms, her face solemn. Joe could tell by her face that something wasn't right. 

" What is it?" he asked softly. 

Kari indicated Sora and Matt, muttered, " It's not going to last."   


MATT'S POV   
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I held Sora, close enough to feel her heart beating next to mine. Though both our tears were born of joy, Kari's words lingered in my mind. 

" It's not going to last."   
  
  


A/N: Sorry it's short. But they're always going to be short. Dunno why, so please don't ask. 


End file.
